ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 (2020)
''Ben 10 ''( ベン 10 BEN 10) is a Japanese-American anime series and the final installment of the Ben 10 franchise. ''The anime is co-produced by Cartoon Network. It was animated by Madhouse and produced by Cartoon Network Studios, featuring character design by Takahiro Yoshimatsu who is also the character designer of Supernatural: The Animation. Summary Two years after the scenes of ''Ben 10 Omniverse, Eighteen-year-old Ben Tennyson graduated from high school and get ready for his summer road trip as he is going to Japan where he visits Kai (Ben's girlfriend) as the duos are going to Sumo Slammers game show. But when two evil Japnese aliens fought appear and proceed to attack the arena, which creates chaos. Grandpa Max''' informs Ben that they after 5 legendary Japanese swords made of jewels to rule Japan. Once again Ben and Kai on their quest to find five swords Characters Allies Main Characters * Ben Tennyson * Kai Green Secondary Characters * Max Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Mr. Baumann Villians Main Villians * Vilgax Original Aliens * Alien X * AmpFibian * Arctiguana * Armodrillo * Astrodactyl * Atomix * Ball Weevil * Blitzwolfer * Bloxx * Big Chill * Brainstorm * Bullfrag * Buzzshock * Cannonbolt * Chromastone * Clockwork * Crashhopper * Diamondhead * Ditto * Eatle * Echo Echo * Eye Guy * Fasttrack (debut) * Feedback * Four Arms * Frankenstrike * Gax (debut) * Ghostfreak * Goop * Gravattack * Grey Matter * Gutrot * Heatblast * Humungousaur * Jetray (debut) * Jury Rigg * Kickin Hawk * Lodestar * Mole-Stache * NRG * Nanomech * Overflow (debut) * Pesky Dust * Rath * Ripjaws * Rock (debut) * Sandbox (first appearance) * Shellhead (first apperance) * Shock Rock (debut) * Shocksquatch * Slapback (debut) * Snakepit (first apperance) * Snare-oh * Spidermonkey * Spitter (debut) * Squidstrictor (debut) * Stinkfly * Swampfire * Terraspin * The Worst * Thriller Whale (first apperance) * Toepick * Upchuck * Upgrade * Walkatrout * Water Hazard * Way Big * Whampire * Wildmutt * Wildvine * XLR8 Episodes For more Information see Ben 10 (2020)/Episodes Vehicles * Tenn-Speed Theme Song The theme song of '''Ben 10 was sung by Kylee and written by Andy Sturmer. Lyrics It started when an alien device did what it did, And stuck itself upon his wrist with secrets that it hid, Now he's got super powers, he's no ordinary kid, He's Ben 10!.... (Ben 10! Ben 10!) So if you see him, you might be in for a big surprise, He'll turn into an alien before your very eyes, He's slimy, creepy, fast and strong, he's every shape and size, He's Ben 10!.... (Ben 10!) Armed with power, he's on the case, Fighting off evil from Earth or space, He'll never stop till he makes them pay, 'Cause he's the baddest kid to ever save the day! Ben 10! (Ben 10! Ben 10! Ben 10! Ben 10! Ben 10! Ben 10!) Category:TV Series Category:TV-PG-V Category:Ben 10 Category:TV-PG-DLV Category:TV-PG-LV Category:Sequels Category:TV Shows Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Man of Action Category:2020s American animated television series Category:Anime Category:Anime version Category:2020 Category:American-Japanese